1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing device for editing an image such as a combined photograph made up of a plurality of photographs, and to an imaging editing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been various approaches to carrying out gradation processing for digital image signals, in order to achieve image storage without gradation jumps (refer, for example, to Japanese patent laid-open No. 2005-051337 and Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei. 09-233339). Also, since there is gradual deterioration if an image is repeatedly used, deterioration prevention measures are implemented (refer, for example, to Japanese patent laid-open No. 2010-276765 and Japanese patent laid-open No. 2001-143055).